


Bacio al cioccolato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Capelli blu [1]
Category: Lucky Star - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una KonataxKagami. In una normale giornata di studio.





	Bacio al cioccolato

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> non vorresti poter semplicemente volare via?

Bacio al cioccolato

“Questi compiti sono davvero una noia” si lamentò Konata. Teneva la matita tra il naso e il labbro superiore, sospirando ripetutamente. Alzò lo sguardo e le sue iridi verdi rifletterono il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra.

“Se li stai copiando” ribatté Kagami. Il rumore del ventilatore acceso risuonava nella stanza. Konata appoggiò il mento sulle mani e mise i gomiti sul tavolino, ai lati del quaderno.

“Sì, ma alle volte tu non vorresti semplicemente volare via?” chiese. L’amica si strinse i laccetti che le tenevano i codini e le sue iridi divennero blu scuro.

“Volare via? Significherebbe cadere e ammazzarsi. E’ una metafora?” domandò. Konata si raddrizzò e la matita le cadde sul tavolo.

“Devi smettere di essere così pragmatica. Soprattutto con il nome che hai tu” brontolò. Kagami alzò le spalle facendo ondeggiare le sue ciocche violette.

“Al momento vorrei semplicemente sapere quando mia sorella Tsukasa tornerà dall’università” si lamentò. Konata lasciò cadere la matita sul tavolino, prese una confezione di plastica con dentro la brioche e la aprì. Ne uscì la brioche e ne addentò la parte finale, sporcando le labbra di cioccolata.

 “Kagami… posso fartela una domanda?” chiese. Kagami  si sedette accanto a lei e chinò di lato il capo.

“Vuoi chiedermi come mangio qualcosa?” domandò. Konata chiuse gli occhi, si sporse e la baciò sporcandola di cioccolata.

“No, se ho attivato una bandierina adesso” disse. Kagami avvampò e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi azzurri.

“ _Baka_!” strepitò, diventando rossa. L’otaku ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

 


End file.
